Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot
Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot, known as God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (ゴッドヴァルキリー・シックスボルテックス・リブート, Goddo Varukirī Shikkusu Borutekkusu Ribūto) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst Systemas well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 18th, 2017 for 1512円 and was later released in western countries in the Star Storm Battle Set. Energy Layer - Genesis Valtryek V3 Main article: Energy Layer - Genesis Valtryek V3 Genesis Valtryek V3 is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, unlike previous iterations where the face was seen from a side profile, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. The perimeter is made up of a translucent layer with three upward slanting wings which act as the primary points of recoil and an opaque layer with three smaller sub-wings behind the main set. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Genesis Valtryek V3 features gimmicks; the first is that the translucent layer and primary wings are spring loaded to create "Bound Attack", the second is that the Takara Tomy God Valkyrie can be improved with the Strike God Chip. In theory the spring loaded Layer would increase Burst Attack by moving upon impact and forcibly springing back. However, without a locking mechanism, in practice the Bound Attack gimmick fails to work, instead recoil is only produced when the Bound Layer is pushed as far as it will go and will only spring back after the opponent has been pushed away. Furthermore, the spring will render recoil null late in battle when spin velocity becomes too low to force the Bound Layer back to the limit, instead slowing the Genesis Valtryek V3 Combination down. Despite this, Genesis Valtryek V3 has comparable performance to its predecessor Valtryek V2 early in battle as the shape of Genesis Valtryek V3's wings is ideal for KO Attack early in battle and the resistance of the Bound Layer is still enough to Burst a suitably weakened opponent towards the end of a battle. Furthermore, the Takara Tomy release of God Valkyrie features three teeth of high length, akin to its predecessor Victory Valkyrie, allowing this Layer is withstand its own recoil. Finally, Genesis Valtryek V3 is heavier than its predecessor which further aids Burst resistance. When combined with the Strike God Chip, God Valkyrie is classified as a different Layer and so any differences in performance will be listed on the page Strike God Valkyrie. Forge Disc - 6 Main article: Forge Disc - 6 6''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features three, loop shaped protrusions. '''6's overall shape resembles that of 7's which implies the same weight distribution ideal for Attack. However, 6''' is hindered by its relatively light weight caused by the thinness of the protrusions and the four large holes in the center of the Core Disc where the Performance Tip is meant to sit. While '''6 is still heavier than normal Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity, numerous other Core Discs such as 2, 4, 5 and 7 are far heavier with better weight distributions. Disc Frame - Vortex Main article: Disc Frame - Vortex Vortex is a wide and triangular Disc Frame with wave like details on each side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Vortex's wide shape makes it one of the heavier Disc Frames in the game, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7. Performance Tip - Reboot Main article: Performance Tip - Reboot Reboot is a plastic flat tipped Performance Tip that features an automatic tip change gimmick, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Final Drive, with a round tip like a smaller Accel and an eight pointed star tip like an upsized Jaggy. Early in battle, the centrifugal force of the Beyblade's spin will force two spring loaded tabs outward which will in turn force the round tip out. As the tip's diameter is smaller than Blow's, the resulting movement pattern is only mildly aggressive, having trouble reaching the Tornado Ridge. While a small diameter would imply ease of control, the height of the tip means that a Reboot-based Combination can become easily destabilized like Blow in this state. Later in battle, the drop in centrifugal force will allow the tabs to retract along with the round tip, creating contact with the wider, Jaggy style tip. In theory this tip change is meant to create a last minute burst of Attack power, but in practice the low spin velocity will make poor hits and reduce Stamina when it is most important. While poor in Attack potential, Reboot has potential in Tornado Staller Combinations as the tip change will keep a Beyblade away from the center for longer periods of time. However, early releases of Reboot has a history of being "sticky" where the tips do not transition properly, sometimes the center tip stays extended for the entire battle, retracts too late into the battle or failing to extend at all. It is recommended to use Reboot heavily in order to make the mechanism action smooth. Gallery Hasbro Alternative Versions * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Premium Violet version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Flame Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Ice Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Saint Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Achilles version" Trivia * Like its predecessor Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, Genesis Valtryek's Japanese name, God Valkyrie, is based on "God" and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that rode winged horses to combat. * This is enforced by Valtryek's avatar, which is the same as its predecessor. * The password to access God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Flame Knight version" and "Ice Knight version" in Beyblade Burst God 3DS game are: "Yunokuasorema" for "Flame Knight version", and "Kayonentasaho" for "Ice Knight version".